Irene Cabrera
Irene '''"Zirconia" Cabrera '''is an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary, introduced in Season Four. She is portrayed by Daniella De Jesús. Personality Zirconia is showed to be quite intelligent and well-spoken, though immature at times. She has street-smarts and seems to enjoy the attention from the paparazzi during the riot. She tends to look at the bright side, as evidenced by her chosen name. She explains to Madison Murphy that zirconias are optically flawless. She says this to reject the nickname Diamond, which many would find preferable. But since diamonds are more expensive and less visually appealing, Zirconia is not interested in that name. (“Break the String”) There are several other examples of her tendency to look on the bright side and/or appreciate what she has. She calls Luschek “the poor man’s Chris Pratt,” (“Break the String”) and tells Alex she’s “never lived somewhere with an upstairs before,” (“I’m the Talking Ass”) as she is asigned her new cell at Max. Physical Appearance Zirconia has a short curly hair style and brown eyes. She wears golden grills that previously had zirconia crystals in them. Biography Before Litchfield It is known Zirconia took out all of her "rocks" before she entered the prison in case people assumed they were diamonds and pulled them out. Zirconia mentions that she has a baby sister who she babysat and forced her to eat dog food. She also reveals that she may have used to be involved in a sexual kink involving drinking urine. Season Four In "(Don't) Say Anything", Maria introduces Zirconia, Ouija, and Pidge to Piper. Zirconia explains that she took out her rocks before she came to Litchfield so nobody would think they're diamonds and try to take them out, and because she doesn't think it's allowed. Maria says that they're all willing to join Piper's panty selling business, but their offer is declined when Piper says she doesn't want them because they're thugs. In "Doctor Psycho", Zirconia, Ouija, and Pidge approach Healy. She asks him for roll-on deodorant, and not the spray type because it harms the environment. Mr. Healy responds by telling them they can buy things at commissary. Pidge says they don't have money because they weren't assigned jobs yet, to which Healy replies they can't blame him due to the fact that there are no more work assignments, but Zirconia says there are jobs, but they're only being given away to the OG inmates. When asked if she'd rather be scrubbing toilets, she says it's better than sitting with their thumbs up their butts. Season Five As the riot began with all the women running about to different parts of the prison, Zirconia and Pidge carry Luschek to the chapel after Blanca tips them off that he is hiding in a closet. They run across Piper, Alex, and Linda, stopping to claim Linda's heels (to convert into wearable shives) and jacket. Later, throughout the series, she constantly questions the new inmate's appearance, saying that she knows her from somewhere. She eventually remembers who Linda is and chases after her with the sharpened heels. Season Six Irene has a cast on for the duration of the season. She attends Luschek's exercise classes where she calls him a "Poor Man's Chris Pratt." She becomes upset when she sees Gloria and Luschek dancing together, especially after it results in Luschek getting a boner. She lies to Madison and tells her that something is up between those two. At the next exercise class, Madison and Irene share a look. Afterward, Madison threatens Gloria to never come back to the class or else. Madison mocks her name, Irene. She later bullies Gloria and Blanca, not allowing them to sit for lunch. She is recruited by C-block to participate in Barbara and Carol's war. Later she's seen playing kickball with the rest of C and D block, as she was made bench-captain by Badison. She talks to Kelly Lee Glenna about the war and is interupted by Badison. She later tells Maria that Piper got out. She then too gets involved in the game, she tells Adeola to go steal after Nicole catches the ball. Season Seven Irene joins the GED program established by Tamika Ward. She is shown to be one of the students that Taystee mentors, alongside Pennsatucky and Creech. In the series finale "Here's Where We Get Off ", it is revealed that she had passed her GED exam. She is last seen at the financial classes taught by Taystee and Suzanne, suggesting that she is about to be released from prison. This is a part of the Poussey Washington Fund which was established by Taystee, with the help of Judy King. Relationships Romantic *Joel Luschek (flirtation) - After Luschek is captured during the Litchfield riot, Zirconia is frequently seen suggesting she is interested in him. After she damages her ankle trying to escape the prison, it is Luschek who gets her out safely. She is also shown getting angry at Gloria after Luschek gets and erection while dancing with her. Friends *Carmen Aziza *Ramona Contreras *Dayanara Diaz *Michelle Carreras *Janae Watson *Cindy Hayes *Alana Dwight *Galina Reznikov *Badison *Nicole Eckelcamp Enemies *Linda Ferguson *Thomas Humphrey *B. Stratman *Gloria Mendoza *Maria Ruiz *Blanca Flores Gallery TBA Trivia *She doesn't know her left from right ("Break the String") Appearances Navigation Category:Under Construction Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Builder Category:MAX inmates